Moony Tunes
by Emullz
Summary: Remus is at a party, Sirius is drunk  yet again  and there's a pretty girl in the corner. Short oneshot, weird pairing that's unique, I think, because she's not really a character... I'll leave you to guess. But I hope you like it, R&R por favor!


"Moony!" Sirius Black whistled, grinning stupidly. "You're gonna come dance with me, and you're gonna have some _fun_ for a change!"

"How much have you had to drink, Pads?" Remus Lupin asked Sirius skeptically. Sirius just dragged him out to the middle of the dance floor. "Come one, put it down," Remus told Sirius, forcibly taking the bottle from his grasp.

"I seriously think the family problems did this," Remus muttered, dragging Sirius off to a chair in the corner.

"NO." Sirius said, slurring his speech. "I wanna go kill Death Eaters-"

"Whoa there, Sparky," Remus said, surprised. "Getting a little ahead of yourself there, mate. Hold it."

"Why aren't you supportive, Moony?" Sirius asked, looking up at Remus sadly.

"Uh-uh. I am too supportive, you are just as drunk as a giant and I don't want to deal with you shooting your mouth off about serious stuff like this!" Remus said sharply. "Now drink this." He pushed a small vial of Sobering Draught into Sirius' hand and got up.

"Come on, Moony, have a little fun! See that girl?" Remus turned his head involuntarily. He saw a little girl with bright pink, spiky hair, bent over a book and looking frustrated. As he watched, she knocked over her glass of Butterbeer.

"Gross, Padfoot, she's a First Year!" Remus said, appalled.

"My second cousin, ew! No, the girl next to her!" Remus followed Sirius' arm to a pretty girl, sitting alone in a chair with a book. "Looks just your type."

"She _is_ pretty…"

"AHA! Go talk to her! Right now!" Sirius pushed Remus through the crowd of people, right into the pink haired girl.

"Oh, sorry," he told her absentmindedly.

"No problem," she answered casually. "I knock things over myself anyways. Just happened sooner." She smiled, and Remus smiled back. A smart smile, he thought, for a First Year. And a pretty one too.

"Hello," he said nervously to the pretty girl with the book.

"Hi. I'm Quinton," she said, glancing up at him. Her wavy, dirty blonde hair fell into her face. She brushed it back impatiently.

"Remus," Remus said, still nervously. "Remus Lupin. How are you?"

"Very well, thanks. A bit uncomfortable, seeing as this is so different from the Ravenclaw Common Room. Ours is a lot quieter."

"Oh, that's usually true here, too, but you know how Sirius gets. He likes loud noises."

"Sirius Black? The one with the obsession on his hair?" Quinton marked her book and closed it, a small smile forming on her face.

"Yep, that's him. You should see it when he wakes up, it's all over." Remus smiled back.

"Like that Potter boys? He needs to get a better conditioning routine and a proper comb." Remus chuckled.

"I've been telling him for years now, but he insists that it won't work anyways. Given that even his mum can't make a dent in it, I'm inclined to believe him. Pretty necklace," Remus said, pointing to the Butterbeer corks hanging around her neck.

"Thank you. I add a new one every time I meet someone nice while I'm drinking some Butterbeer. I think I'll have to put a new one on this evening." Remus' heart soared.

"Why thank you," he told Quinton. "I've never thought of doing something like that before."

"Most people haven't," Quinton said simply. "It's the novelty of it, the uniqueness. I just love unique things."

"One of a kind. Yeah, I've certainly got friends like that," Remus said to himself, forgetting Quinton was there.

"What makes you say that?" she asked, curious.

"I've got a- condition, that goes up and down sometimes. It's not harmful, just tiring, and it's hard for me to work sometimes. But my friends gave up some of their time, and it makes me feel much better. But it's pretty dangerous for them."

"They sound wonderful," Quinton said, opening her book. "Well, I've got to get back to studying. The talk was nice, why don't we do it again sometime?"

"Yeah," Remus said, breathless. "Yeah, I'd love that." Quinton smiled and tied her hair back with a ribbon as to keep it out of her way. He glanced at her book as he walked away. _Werewolves, Vampires, and Giants- the humans behind these beasts_, he read. He could tell from her knowing smile she had figured it out. How, from such little information, he would never know. Those Ravenclaws, he thought. Too smart for their own good.

Remus made his way back over to Sirius. "I like her," he said simply.

"No, no, no!" Sirius moaned. "I didn't mean her! I meant the brunette!" Remus let his eyes travel to the _actual_ girl Sirius was talking about.

"That's Alice Kelly. She's taken by Longbottom, genius," Remus said. "That other girl, though-"

"Moony, you're loony! That other girl is the one Xenophilius Lovegood's been crushing on for _ages_! You can't go after her, he'll set some Wrackspurt curse on you in front of everyone!"

"She knows about my Furry Little Problem."

"God, did you tell her?" Sirius said, suddenly serious **(A/N: no pun intended, siriusly!) **

"No, she figured it out!" Remus said, defensive. Sirius visibly relaxed.

"You're loony, Moony! Pick a better girl!" Sirius said, tipping his bottle to his lips.

"I like her-" Remus started, sounding defensive.

"LOONY MOONY, LOONY LOONY MOONY!" Sirius shouted, running through the crowd of people.

"My God, who lets him near alcohol?" Remus muttered angrily, marching after him.

"LOONY MOONY! LOONY!" Sirius continued to shout.

"I hate you," Remus called out to him.

"YOU'RE LOONY! WHAT YOU THINK DOESN'T COUNT!" Sirius roared back. "LOONY MOONY!"

**I was sitting in the car on my way back from thanksgiving dinner, and this popped into my head, strangely. So Happy Turkey Day, people (even though I stayed up late to write this so it's probably Black Friday now… but happy day!)**

**Review, or else, blah blah blah. The usual stuff.**

**Xoxo,**

**~Emullz**


End file.
